Seules les rêves nous disent la vérité
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "Depuis un mois, Lucy n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. La cause ? Luxus Draer. La jeune constellationniste ne pourra que rêver pour comprendre ce qui l'entoure et ce qui la chagrine réellement." OS que j'ai écris il y a de cela 3 ans et que j'ai décidé de poster ici. Inspiré du dessin en couverture de la fiction.


**Petit détail avant de lire : j'ai écrit cet OS il y a de cela 3 ans je pense. Il me plait encore mais le style d'écriture est peut-être différent de mon actuel style. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu quand je l'avais écrit !**

* * *

J'étais assise sur ma chaise devant mon bureau, concentrée sur l'écriture de mon nouveau chapitre. Lunette sur le nez, plume à la main et encre sur une feuille vierge, je réfléchissais. Écrire mon roman devenait de plus en plus difficile depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, enfin surtout depuis _ce jour._ Je soupirais. Aucune idée intéressante ne surgissait dans mon cerveau. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais un tel manque d'inspiration et cela faisait un mois que ça durée ! Je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur mon livre, c'était insupportable... Seul l'image de _ce_ blond aux yeux bleus me venait en tête. Je fronçais les yeux pour essayer de le virer de mon esprit mais c'était dur, très dur que je ne pus qu'abandonner ma plume sur la feuille et quitter mon siège. Je soupirai à nouveau et quittai mon appartement. Une petite promenade me ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Après tout, on était encore en été et aujourd'hui, la chaleur du soleil était idéal pour une petite sortie.

Je marchais en direction de ma guilde avec appréhension. J'avais toujours cette angoisse de rentrer dans la nouvelle Fairy Tail. Pas à cause du boucan qu'il pouvait y avoir ou des bagarres générales. Non ça je m'y étais habituée. J'avais juste peur de _le_ croiser. Sortis de mes songes, je remarquai que j'atteignis bientôt devant l'enceinte de la guilde. J'entendais déjà les cries des mages de Fairy Tail. Je soupirai à nouveau. Cette guilde ne connaissait vraiment pas le mot « sérénité » mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Arrivée devant la grande porte d'entrée, je poussai doucement celle-ci pour ne pas me faire remarquer trop rapidement, mais impossible de rester discrète. A peine j'eus posée mon pied dans l'enceinte que j'entendis un « LUCY EST LÀ ! ». Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était Natsu Dragneel, un mage aux cheveux roses, dragon slayer du feu et aussi mon meilleur ami. Je tournai ma tête vers celui-ci et il fit son magnifique sourire enfantin que j'aimais tant. Je lui souris en réponse et m'avançai vers celui-ci cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à côté de lui qu'une chaise le cogna en plein fouet sur son visage. J'ouvris grand mes yeux alors que Natsu m'avait déjà oublié. Il était parti se battre avec Gray et par je ne sais quel moyen, cette dispute entre le mage de feu et le mage de glace se transforma en guerre générale. A peu près toute la guilde y participer à part les filles qui étaient entrain de discuter joyeusement sur le comptoir. Je les rejoignis en esquivant toutes ces choses in-identifiables qui volaient et les saluèrent.

-Lucy ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie, Levy. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu ne viendrais pas à la guilde aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. De plus, je n'avais pas d'imagination et...

\- Comment ça tu n'arrivais pas à te concentrer ? Intervint Lisanna d'une voix mielleuse, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

\- Bah ça peut arriver non ? Lui répondis-je en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible.

\- Menteuse ! Aller raconte tout ! Continua Mirajane, sur les pas de sa petite sœur.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ? D'ailleurs Mira', tu pourrais me donner un verre de jus d'orange s'il-te-plaît ?

\- D'accord Lucy ! Répondit la mage en souriant. Cependant... Lisanna ! Retiens là pour moi je reviens vite !

La barman nous quitta quelques secondes mais je sentais bien les regards remplis de questions que me lançait Lisanna, Levy et même Erza... Je le sentais vraiment mal, mais je n'y pensai plus trop. Je profitai juste du jus d'orange que Mirajane m'avait déjà apporté. Si un jour on m'avait dit un simple verre m'aurait fait aussi bien, j'y aurais jamais cru. Cependant, mon moment de « paix » ne dura que quelques secondes. Dès que j'eus finit ma boisson, les deux sœurs se jetèrent sur moi. C'était mauvais, très mauvais pour moi. J'adorais les sœurs Strauss mais elles pouvaient rapidement se transformer en vraies démones dès qu'elles avaient une idée en tête et depuis un mois leur sujet favori était « Luxus et Lucy, le plus beau couple de Fairy Tail ! » comme elles l'avaient si bien chantées en chœur. C'était vraiment gênant ! J'avais une fierté moi aussi et je ne supportais pas ce genre d'allusion ! C'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas nier la beauté du dragon slayer de foudre, je l'admettais, mais de là à dire que c'était mon futur petit-ami... Certes on se parlait quelques fois malgré le fait que j'étais très mal à l'aise en sa présence. C'était une sensation très étrange. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'en parler à Lisanna et celle-ci s'était mise à inventer des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres – accompagnée bien sûr de sa grand sœur. Je soupirai devant leurs imaginations débordantes et préférai ne plus me défendre devant leurs accusations à la con. Je mouvai ma tête vers l'opposé des deux têtes blanches pour ne plus écouter leurs âneries mais la chose que je voulais éviter venait d'arriver.

 _J'avais croisé son regard._ J'avais à nouveau aperçu ses yeux bleus si perçants. Cet homme me fixait et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mon corps s'était immobilisé ainsi que mes grands yeux marrons qui ne contemplaient que la beauté de ce mage aux cheveux blonds. Il était à quelques mètres et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était très proche de moi. Il me fixait, me déstabilisait encore une fois. Son regard était attirant, envoûtant, _séduisant_. Mes yeux réussirent à quitter les siens mais leur regard s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses lèvres. Je me surprise à vouloir les embrasser. Remarquant que mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus flous, je me mordis ma lèvre inférieur, en espérant me réveiller. Heureusement, une chaise sûrement lancée par Natsu brisa notre échange en passant devant moi. Je revins sur Terre et tournai directement ma tête vers Mirajane qui continuait encore ses délires. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et je sentis très bien mes joues chauffaient. Je me levai d'un coup et quittai la guilde en courant. Il fallait que je me calme et c'était pas l'ambiance festive de Fairy Tail qui m'y aiderait.

Je courrai dans les rues de Magnolia à toute vitesse, cherchant à fuir les questions que me poseraient Natsu ou Mirajane sur ma subite fuite. Après avoir quitté la ville, j'arrivai enfin devant la forêt de Magnolia, le meilleur endroit que j'ai pu trouver pour me retrouver seule. Je marchai doucement dans les bois en espérant ne pas me perdre. La superficie de cette endroit était aussi grande que celle de la ville en elle-même ce qui était tout de même suffisant pour se perdre. Il y avait d'immenses arbres, des fleurs de toutes les sortes, des papillons, insectes en tous genre, oiseaux et même quelques monstres par-ci par-là. C'était un milieu où la nature régnait. J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air pour la ressortir ensuite et me détendre. Je trouvai facilement un arbre proche du fleuve pour m'y adosser.

Je pouvais enfin me reposer à présent. Je soupirai, fermai mes yeux et attendis que le temps passe. Sans grande surprise, se fut l'image du mage de foudre qui prit place dans mon esprit déjà assez tourmenté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce mage prenait tant d'espace et ça depuis un mois. Enfin depuis _ce_ jour. Comment l'oublier. C'était pendant le banquet après l'attaque de Rogue du futur et des dragons. Le roi avait invité tous les mages qui avaient participé aux Grand Jeux Magique. La salle avait été d'une taille gigantesque -peu étonnant venant du roi de Fiore- et tous les mages avaient été très bien vêtus. Costard-cravates pour les hommes et magnifiques robes de bal pour les femmes. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux anciennes fêtes où mon père exigeait ma présence à une exception près. Dans ces anciens banquets, je m'ennuyais, mais là je m'étais amusée. J'avais discuté avec à peu près tous les mages et j'avais appris à connaître un peu mieux les mages de Sabertooth. La vérité était qu'ils n'étaient pas si ignobles en eux-même : c'étaient Minerva et son père qui avaient été des horreurs. Les tigres les avaient juste suivis. Orga, Rufus et Sting s'étaient excusés de leur comportement grossier qu'ils avaient adopté lors de la quatrième épreuve mais j'avais déjà oublié. Je m'étais même mise à papoter avec eux, à rigoler et je m'étais même surprise à apprécier leur présence. C'était agréable, les conflits entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth s'étaient envolés, les dragons avaient été ramené à leur temps et ma guilde avait repris son honneur. C'était une fête parfaite jusqu'à je vois le petit-fils du maître déprimé tout seul. Il s'était assis sur une grande chaise, coude posé sur l'accotoir de celle-ci et tête posé sur la paume de sa main. Position qui exprimait son ennuie total. D'abord étonnée, je m'étais dirigée vers celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Luxus ? Lui avais-je demandé d'une voix douce.

\- Lucy... Avait t-il chuchoté sans me regarder.

\- Oui ?

Luxus s'était redressé puis s'était levé. Il m'avais toisé pendant quelques secondes puis s'était mis dos à moi et avait quitté la salle. J'avais été assez choquée par son comportement et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre. Je n'avais jamais vu Luxus me dévisager de cette manière, c'était nouveau et je compris vite qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je l'avais suivi bêtement sans vraiment savoir dans quel direction il se dirigeait. À un moment donné, il s'était arrêté net et j'en avais fait de même. J'avais regardé autour de moi et m'étais rendue compte qu'on était arrivé devant son auberge. Il avait voulu quitter la fête et se changer ? Je n'avais pas compris pas ce subit changement. Il avait gagné tous ces combats pendant les Jeux et en plus l'attaque des dragons était terminé. Qu'est-ce-qu'il le gênait à présent ? Je n'en avais eu aucun idée et j'eus la mauvaise idée de le lui demander. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et je ne m'en étais rendue compte que ce jour-là. Le mage s'était mis face à moi et avait posé sa main sur ma joue. Sa main était chaude et sa présence était agréable. Cependant je n'avais toujours pas compris ce soudain changement. Je le regardai stupéfaite mais je pense qu'il en avait pas tenu rigueur. Le blond avait simplement baissé son buste et mouvé un peu sa tête. Je m'étais raidis d'un coup comprenant qu'il voulait m'embrasser. J'aurais pu m'enfuir mais je ne l'avais pas fait et je m'étais laissée faire sans comprendre pourquoi. Malheureusement, depuis ce fameux jour, je n'ai plus osé le regarder normalement ou lui parler sans trembler ou être déstabilisée. Nous n'avions jamais eu de sérieuses discussions après et nous nous parlions juste pour ne pas semer le trouble dans la guilde.

À chaque fois que je pensais à Luxus, ce doux baiser me revenais en tête. Jamais je pourrais oublier l'effet que ses lèvres m'avaient donné. C'était inexplicable et mon cœur ne voulait qu'une chose : ressentir cette sensation. Cependant, ma raison m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas... C'était le petit-fils du maître voyons ! Le vouloir était insensé, stupide mais... dans tous les cas, j'étais totalement perdue. Cela faisait un mois que ce malaise était présent, un mois que je me torturais le cerveau et un mois que je n'avais écrit aucune ligne de mon roman ! Je ne savais pas quel choix faire et je ne pouvais pas en parler aux autres. C'était mon problème à moi et je devais le régler toute seule mais... en avais-je la force ? Je soupirai à nouveau.

\- Alors Blondie ? On reste plus avec Natsu-san dans la guilde ? Demanda une voix familière qui me réveilla de mes songes.

Je fis un sourire, comprenant qui était à côté de moi à présent.

\- T'es pas censé être à Sabertooth toi ?! M'écriais-je en tournant ma tête vers mon interlocuteur.

Il ricana, puis me sourit comme à son habitude.

\- Tu sais bien que je préfère te voir ma petite Blondie. Répondit-il gentiment en me caressant la tête, comme-ci j'étais sa petite sœur.

\- Tu restes tout de même le maître de guilde, ne l'oublies pas. Ripostai-je en lui faisant un clin-d'œil.

Cette homme à côté de moi, c'était Sting Eucliffe, dragon slayer de la lumière et récent maître de Sabertooth. Il était blond en bataille, avait des yeux bleus, une cicatrice sur le visage qui lui donnait un air sauvage et un corps plutôt musclé qu'il mettait en valeur par ses vêtements. On avait commencé à se parler après le banquet et finalement, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Le blond avait changé entre avant les Jeux et après. Au début du tournoi, c'était un homme impartiale, sadique, arrogant, narcissique et je dirais même mauvais tellement je ne pouvais pas supporter. Il se moquait de tout ce qu'il voyait et surtout Natsu. Cependant après la guerre contre les dragons, il s'était assagi en devenant plus aimable, farceur et un peu maladroit -même s'il gardait tout de même sa fameuse arrogance. J'avais appris à le côtoyer et on est rapidement devenu inséparable, rendant même Natsu jaloux. Cette rivalité entre la tête blonde et la rose me faisait souvent rire mais notre amitié nous permettait de faire des missions en partenariat avec Sabertooth et ainsi nouer des liens avec des tigres qui étaient autrefois froids et distants.

\- Alors Blondie ? On rêve de son prince charmant à ce que je vois ! Déclara t-il d'une voix enjouée pour changer de thème.

\- Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Répondis-je en gonflant mes joues.

Ah oui, j'avais aussi eu la mauvaise idée de parler de mon premier baiser à ce blondinet dégénéré. Au départ, il avait bien rigolé et s'était gentiment moqué de moi sur le fait que j'étais maladroite en ce qui concernait les hommes. Bien sur, cela avait eu le don de m'agacer mais c'était son but à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. Il adorait me faire sortir de mes gonds car il savait que je lui pardonnais toujours. C'était un vrai manipulateur de ce côté là mais sa présence m'étais importante. Elle était apaisante et je pouvais même la comparer à celle de Natsu. J'appréciais beaucoup Sting même s'il se battait toujours avec Natsu dès que les deux têtes se rencontraient. C'était inévitable, deux dragons slayers qui aiment se battre finissaient toujours à se bagarrer ensemble. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas oublier Gajeel et même quelque fois Rogue. En bref, les dragons slayers sont des amoureux du danger et de la baston.

\- Blondie, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Ça fait déjà un mois que cette situation dure. Déclara t-il calmement. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais y mettre un terme ?

\- Comment ça Sting ? Lui répondis-je, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa dernière question.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ?! S'écria t-il. Écoute Blondie, ce mec est fou amoureux de toi, ça se voit à dix kilomètres à la ronde !

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'as plus le droit de dire « mais » ! me coupa t-il. Dis moi Blondie, tu l'aimes toi ce mec ou pas ?

Aimer hein... ? J'y avais déjà songé mais je ne savais pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire réellement. En tant que grande lectrice, j'avais déjà lu un grand nombre de bouquin romantique où l'amour était mis en valeur mais jamais je ne m'étais faite ma propre définition. Je ne savais pas ce que aimer un homme pouvait vouloir signifier. Aimer Luxus... je n'y croyais pas trop, ça me semblait vraiment trop loin comme idée. Mais d'après Sting, tout portait à croire que je l'étais même si je ne l'acceptais pas. Il me disait sans arrêt « Blondie ! T'as les symptôme d'une fille amoureuse », mais je n'y avais jamais tenu rigueur. Je voyais bien que le blond attendait une réponse directe, mais au lieu de cela, je pris un peu d'herbe et lui balançai sur la figure.

\- BLONDIE ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?! Cria t-il en enlevant les bouts d'herbes collaient à lui.

\- Regardez moi qui parle d'amour ! Répliquai-je. Tu oses me donner des conseils alors que tu en encore à avoir des coups d'un soir !

\- Je fais ça car je n'ai pas envie de commencer une relation sérieuse ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça moi ! Se défendit-il.

\- Mais ça t'ennuies pas à force ? Demandai-je, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi mon ami aimait tant le sexe.

\- Bah pour l'instant non vu que je m'éclate ! S'écria t-il en faisant un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Mais quel idiot. Je le qualifiais souvent de cette manière mais c'était la pure réalité. Comme à notre habitude, nous nous mîmes à se chamailler gentiment et j'essayai tant bien que mal d'éviter le sujet « Luxus ». Tout d'un coup, je me souvins que je devais aller chez Polyussica pour ramener des herbes médicinales à Mirajane. La barman me les avait demandées la veille mais j'avais été trop concentré à l'écriture de mon roman que je l'avais totalement oublié. Je me levai et expliquai la situation à Sting, qui me quitta sur le champ, ne voulant pas à faire à Polyussica. Le lâche ! Je fus d'abord déconcertée mais je me dirigeai tout de même vers la maison de la guérisseuse.

Arrivée devant la maison, je toquai mais personne ne répondit. Alors je toquai à nouveau. Personne. Polyussica était-elle sortie ?! Géniale. Le seul jour où je venais lui rendre visite, elle était absente. À croire que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis une voix désagréable crier derrière moi « QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS DEVANT MA MAISON SALE HUMAINNE ! » qui me terrorisai. C'était Polyussica... Elle savait vraiment faire peur aux gens elle. La vieille femme passa à côté de moi puis inséra sa clé pour enfin rentrer chez elle. J'étais clouée sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je devais m'en aller ou rentrer ? La femme répondit à ma question muette « Grouille toi ou je ferme la porte. » qui voulait dire « Rentre. » en langage Polyussica. Je soupirai puis pénétrai dans la demeure de cette femme. Je trouvai rapidement une chaise en bois où je m'assis en attendant que la vieille femme revienne.

Je n'avais jamais apprécié Polyussica malgré ses talents de guérisseuse incomparable. Ce n'était pas très étonnant que je ne l'apprécie pas, elle était tellement désagréable avec les humains – à part Wendy – alors qu'elle était elle-même une humaine ! Cette dernière revint au bout de dix minutes avec un grand paquet d'herbe ranger dans un panier. Elle me le donna et me toisa pour me dire « Sors. ». Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans la guilde pour l'instant. J'avais des questions à lui poser à cette vieille femme. Je savais d'avance qu'elle se foutrait de moi mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que je pouvais demander à Fairy Tail ou mes Esprits.

\- Polyussica ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Est-ce-que... C'est bien de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Répliqua t-elle sèchement à nouveau.

\- C'est une question comme une autre, je voulais juste savoir votre avis mais je savais que vous n'y répondriez pas.

Je pris le panier qu'elle avait posé sur la table pour me levai. J'étais déçue mais je n'avais pas de quoi l'être, après tout on parlait bien de Polyussica. Je marchai en direction de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare «Attends gamine. ». J'ouvris grand mes yeux et me retournai. Surprise, ça oui je l'étais. La femme aux cheveux roses m'avait dit d'attendre mais... Attendre quoi ? Je la toisai alors qu'elle me faisait signe de me rapprochai d'un lit blanc. Ce lit était habituellement utilisé pour les blessés. Me prenait-elle pour une attardée ?! Je la regardai incrédule, puis elle fronça ses sourcils et cria « TU VAS TE COUCHER OUI OU NON ?! ». Choc immédiat, j'exécutai son ordre sur le champ. J'étais à présent couchée sur le dos en attendant que la vieille revienne. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'avait pris de venir ici ! Je regrettai amèrement ma visite mais je ne pouvais revenir en arrière à présent. Je fermai mes yeux et attendis le retour de Polyussica. Cet endroit était calme mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la discussion avec Sting.

 _Dis moi Blondie, tu l'aimes toi ce mec ou pas ?_

Je ne savais tout bonnement pas. J'avais appris à apprécier le dragon slayer de la foudre depuis l'île Tenrou. L'air de rien, on discutait beaucoup, se taquinait et se souriait très souvent. Je n'avais jamais nié le charme que cet homme dégageait mais de là à dire que je pouvais être amoureuse de lui... Cela me semblait vraiment loin et impossible. C'était ridicule. Vu sa beauté et sa popularité il devait sûrement avoir une copine, c'était obligatoire. Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à une petite constellationiste comme moi ? Mais d'après Sting, le comportement de Luxus à mon égard était vraiment suspect, après tout pourquoi m'aurait-il embrasser ? J'avais mal à la tête à présent. A croire que je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. J'entendis des pas venir vers mon lit puis ouvris mes yeux et j'aperçus la guérisseuse s'approcher de moi. Elle me toisa à nouveau puis m'ordonna de relever mon buste. Chose dite, chose faite. J'étais à présent assise sur le lit et je fronçai les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que cette vieille femme faisait. Elle avait mis des feuilles dans un mortier, les avait écrasées avec un pilon puis en avait extrait un liquide qu'elle rentra dans un minuscule flacon. Polyussica se mit en face de moi puis me donna la solution.

\- Bois. M'ordonna t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demandai-je.

Je reçus en réponse un regard noir. Mon corps trembla devant tant de froideur puis je me mis à avaler ce liquide sans vraiment savoir à quoi il servait. C'était très amer et je voulus boire que la moitié du flacon mais je sentais très bien le regard pesant que me lançait Polyussica. Il fallait que je finisse le flacon et avec un courage inouïe, je réussis. Je toussai et voulus demander de l'eau mais tout d'un coup, mon corps perdit toute sa force. Mes yeux devinrent lourd, ma vision devint flou et je sombrais dans le noir sans même avoir eu le temps de sentir mon dos toucher le lit. _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passait donc ?!_

 _Noir_. Tout était noir et je ne sentais plus rien. Yeux fermés, j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il venait de m'arrivait. _Ah oui..._ J'étais chez Polyussica, couchée sur un lit, entrain de boire son étrange antidote. Cependant... Je ne sentais pas de matelas sur mon dos... Non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur. C'était limite si je m'étais couché... au sol ? Mon dos commença à ne pas supporter la raideur sous moi. Je décidai donc tout d'abord de relever mon buste et m'asseoir, ce qui fut une tâche compliqué dû mon corps encore sous l'effet de la boisson donné pas cette vieille folle. Une fois assise, j'ouvris tout doucement mes yeux marrons, pensant trouver la chaise en bois avec les herbes médicinales que Mirajane cherchait. Mais la réalité en fut tout autre.

 _Blanc._ Il n'y avait que du blanc en face de moi. Une sorte de pièce sans fin où seul la couleur blanc existait. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour bien être sûr que mes pupilles ne me jouaient pas de tour. Je me retournai et me rendis compte que cet endroit était vide de tous les côtés. Du vide partout, un vide si effrayant que je n'osais même pas me lever. _Je devais rêver._ Je me pinçais la joue en guise de vérification. « Aie », m'exclamai-je par réflexe. Ça faisait mal, voire très mal. Je massai ma joue devenue rouge. _Cet endroit n'était pas un rêve._ Je refermai mes yeux et me concentrai. Si je restais immobile, je ne prendrais aucune risqua MAIS je ne saurais m'enfuir de cet endroit. Cependant si je bouge, je prend le risque considérable de me perdre dans un endroit totalement inconnu mais je trouverais peut-être un moyen de m'en sortir -ou pas. Choix difficile. Natsu, Sting, qu'est-ce-que vous auriez fait en ce moment ? Je m'imaginai le visage de mes deux amis puis je les entendis dire en chœur « C'est l'heure de l'aventure, Lucy ! » avec leur fameux sourire enfantin. Mes lèvres sourirent d'elles-mêmes et j'ouvris mes yeux plus confiante que jamais.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je marchai tout droit sans la moindre lueur de couleur ou d'objet. Nada. Rien. Juste du blanc partout à en perdre la vue. Il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras et je devais absolument continuait à avancer. Avancer, avancer, jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose qui puisse m'aider. Je n'avais fait que marcher, la peur se faisait ressentir sur tout mon corps, me laissant aucune seconde pour me poser mentalement. Trouvant cette situation vraiment insupportable, je fis une pause. Je m'assis en tailleur sachant que personne me verrait. Il fallait que je récapitule tout ce qui s'était passé juste avant que je me retrouve dans cet enfer. Tout d'abord j'étais venu rendre visite à Polyussica pour... _Mais oui !_ Polyussica ! C'était sûrement à cause d'elle que j'étais ici. Sa boisson bizarre servait à ça ? À m'amenait dans un endroit sans fin ? J'en doutais. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière tout cela mais quoi ? Je me forçais à me rappeler le pourquoi du comment j'avais bu cette chose. La réponse fut si simple que je voulus me gifler pour ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

 _Dis moi Blondie, tu l'aimes toi ce mec ou pas ?_

La question de Sting me revint à la tête. Est-ce-que... J'aime Luxus ? Est-ce pour cela que Polyussica m'a envoyé ici, dans un milieu qui semble si réel alors que ce n'est qu'un rêve ? Tant de questions en quelques secondes, c'était limite une énigme. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas et cette solitude me blessait. Une larme dévala ma joue droite et je chuchotai « Luxus. » pour peut-être réussir à m'apaiser mais je n'eus le temps de penser que le sol se mit à trembler. Il se fissurait et des lianes apparaissaient les unes après les autres. Ces lianes avaient l'air dangereuses, très dangereuses. Je me levai en moins de deux secondes et je me suis mises à courir. _Elles me poursuivaient._

Je courais sans me retourner, sachant que des lianes continuaient à me poursuivre. Je sentais que le sol bougeait encore, ce qui ralentissait ma vitesse qui était à la base un peu lente. Je courais et pleurais face à ma mort qui me semblait imminente. C'était si réel. Était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Impossible. Tout d'un coup, une petite liane sortit de nulle part s'empara de ma jambe et je tombai, me prenant le sol froid dans le visage. Le choc blessa mon corps mais je n'y pensais même plus. _Je voulais fuir._ Je me mis à quatre pattes en essayant de me libérer de cette liane si puissante. Ça ne marchait pas. Cherchant une autre astuce, je me retournais vers le dos et tirais ma jambe mais impossible de bouger, j'étais immobilisée. D'autres petites lianes apparurent, me scotchant au sol. Puis le fond blanc se transforma en une sorte de forêt gorgé de lianes épineuses plus grosses les unes que les autres. Je paniquai, j'avais peur. _Je tremblais de peur._ Je regardai au dessus de moi et vis une de ses énormes plantes remuer comme un serpent. Puis elle se raidit d'un coup, et le bout visait quelque chose. Elle me visait.

La plante se déplaça vers moi avec une grande vitesse. Elle voulait me transpercer, elle voulait me tuer. Je fermais mes yeux en attendant l'échéance et en criant « LUXUS ! » d'une voix stridente. Après quelques secondes, je ne sentis rien me transpercer, mais des gouttes. Des gouttes tombaient sur mon corps, mais je ne savais pas ce que cela représentait. J'ouvris tout doucement mes yeux et je ne pus qu'être horrifiée devant la scène qui se passait. J'écarquillai mes pupilles et ouvrit ma bouche tellement j'étais choquée. Au dessus de moi, je voyais Luxus, se prenant la liane à ma place. Son grand corps musclé transpercé par celle-ci. Son sang qui dégoulinait sur mon corps. Ses grands bras de part et d'autre de mon visage, crispé par la douleur et enfin son visage. Son irrésistible sourire disparu, laissant place à un visage grimaçant à cause de sa souffrance.

Il était venu alors que j'étais seule. Il m'avait sauvé alors que je devais mourir. Mais... Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit dans mon rêve ? Pourquoi... pourquoi était-ce lui qui se blessait et qui perdait son sang comme l'eau dans un fleuve alors que c'était moi qui devait être dans son état. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce-que je pleure alors qu'il faudrait que je parle ? Je fixais ses yeux, il fixait les miens. Je voyais à quel point il souffrait mais jamais je n'aurais pu prédire que d'autres lianes l'attaqueraient. Ses petites plantes s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et je pus entendre Luxus hurler. J'étais là, comme une idiote, sans rien faire alors que lui se sacrifiait pour moi. Pourquoi... Je fermais mes yeux, ne pouvant plus voir cette horreur mais je sentis quelques choses sur ma joue. Je ré-ouvris et remarqua que c'était le dos de la main de Luxus. Il me caressait. Il me consolait alors que je devais le soigner sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Je maudissais ma faiblesse et je me remis à fixer ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi... Réussis-je à dire malgré mes larmes.

\- Tu vois cette souffrance... Déclara t-il. C'est ce que je ressens au quotidien...

\- Ne parles pas... Le coupai-je.

\- Laisse moi finir. C'est ce que je ressens au quotidien quand tu n'es pas là, quand tu es loin de moi, quand...

\- TAIS-TOI ! Hurlai-je.

Non... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. Je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Et je savais aussi que si jamais il le disait, j'aurais trop mal. Tellement mal que mon cœur ne le supporterais sûrement pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, je ne... je ne veux qu'il dise qu'il m'aime, car je ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre.

Sans que je le veuille, mon regard se plongea à nouveau dans le sien et je me souvins de la première fois que je l'avais vu. C'était pendant l'attaque de Phantom Lord. La guilde lui avait demandé de l'aide mais il avait refusé, en disant qu'il aiderait si et seulement si je devenais sa copine et que Cana se déshabillait devant lui. J'avais été dégoutté par cet homme mais je n'avais jamais nié sa beauté physique. Puis est arrivé la Battle of Fairy Tail. La chose la plus stupide qu'il ait crée. Cependant depuis cet incident, Luxus s'est mis à changer, et est passé du petit-fils arrogant à un homme qui prend soin des autres.

Puis je revins à cette réalité/rêve, je savais pas trop ce que c'était mais ce n'était plus important. Je regardais autour de moi... Ces lianes, elles représentaient toutes les peines que Luxus a pu enduré durant sa vie. L'exclusion de son père de Fairy Tail, sa dispute avec son grand-père, sa solitude, son retour avec la Battle of Fairy Tail, le combat contre Achnologia, les Grands Jeux Magiques, le bal et moi... Je faisais partie de une de ses peines, c'est pour cela que la liane me visait. Mais... Il a refusé que je ressente la même peine que lui... _Quel idiot._

\- J'ai compris où tout cela voulait en venir... Déclarai-je. Luxus... Je te promets que tu ne ressentiras plus jamais cette souffrance.

Je fermai mes yeux, en attendant que tout ce monde disparaisse. Ce monde se désintégrait, mais les souvenirs ainsi que les sentiments restaient encré dans ma mémoire et mon cœur, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Cette douleur atroce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque Luxus était sur le point de mourir devant mes yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ressenti la même douleur que lui, multiplié par dix. C'était dans les moments les plus difficiles que l'on pouvait se rendre compte à quel point on pouvait tenir à une personne. À ce moment là, j'ai compris que j'étais l'être le plus important pour Luxus... Il serait peut-être tant de lui répondre non ?

J'ouvris tout doucement mes yeux et sentis que le sol dur et froid avait été remplacé par le doux matelas de l'infirmerie de Polyussica. Je commençais tout doucement à reprendre mes forces et me rendis compte que la sensation désagréable de liane sur son corps avait totalement disparu. Je tournai ma tête vers la droite et vis Polyussica, assise sur sa chaise en bois. Son regard froid croisa le mien et me terrorisai. Je me retournai plusieurs fois par peur puis tombai, oubliant que c'était un petit lit. Au moins je pouvais une chose : J'étais vraiment blonde.

\- Aiiiie. M'écriais-je.

\- Ça t'apprendras à faire l'idiote.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait être rude... Me rendant compte que j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire, je courrais vers la porte de sortie mais en arrivant devant celle-ci, je déclarai.

\- Polyussica ?

\- Hum.

\- Merci.

Et je quittai la maison. Je me mis à courir dans la forêt, évitant troncs d'arbres, buissons, plantes en tous genres et champignons. Je devais absolument _le_ voir. Je sentais encore le soleil malgré la protection que les grands arbres m'offraient. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Peut-être que seuls deux minutes avait passé, ou peut-être des heures, voire des jours entiers. Je traçais mon chemin à toute vitesse sans me rendre compte à quel point j'allais vite. Je commençai à manquer d'air mais je m'en contre-fichais. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Non... C'était _lui_ le plus important.

J'arrivai enfin à la fin de la forêt et je songeai déjà. Où est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien être ? Dans la guilde ? J'espère pas. À moins que... je sais. Je savais où il était et c'était assez facile à deviner. Après une pause d'une minute, je courus à nouveau. La population autour de moi se densifia et sprinter devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je poussais les gens, qui eux répondaient énervé qu'ils en avaient marre de se faire bousculer. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ce moment : leur criait dessus en leur disant de fermer leur gueule, mais j'allais éviter de faire ce genre de chose. Après tout, j'étais la seule pressée dans toute cette histoire.

J'arrivai enfin devant le grand cerisier de Magnolia où je le vis. Il était là, entrain de regarder les fleurs tombaient. Son visage était triste, comme lorsqu'il était au dessus de moi dans mon rêve étrange. Ce que j'avais vu, les lianes, lui blessé, c'était comme il l'avait dit : c'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais je pouvais le changer. Je le savais. Je souris.

\- LUXUS ! Criai-je.

Toutes les personnes aux alentours se retournèrent, lui y-compris. Je m'en fichais des regard des autres, seul le sien comptait. Il était surpris, je le savais. Je courus vers lui alors que lui ne comprenait absolument pas la situation.

\- Lucy ?! Qu'est-ce-que...

Il n'eut le temps de parler que je sautai sur lui, entourai son cou de mes fins bras et l'embrassai déjà. Il était surpris, je le savais aussi, mais après quelques secondes, il n'hésita pas à profiter de cet instant tout autant que moi j'en profitai. J'avais compris la leçon et jamais je pourrais l'oublier. Cette sensation de bonheur que j'avais eu lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé la première fois le jour du bal, j'étais entrain de la sentir à nouveau, mais c'était beaucoup plus doux et agréable.

Séparer mes lèvres des siennes me semblaient limite impossible, mais il fallait que je lui parle, car seule des actes ne suffisaient pas. Je décollai mon visage de quelques ridicules centimètres et ouvris mes yeux. Il ouvrit les siens et je le fixai en souriant. Il semblait abasourdi et je savais que ma réplique n'allait qu'accentuer son état.

« Je t'aime. », lui chuchotai-je. Il me sourit, d'un sourire franc. Je le voyais heureux et cela me rendais heureuse. Il voulut répondre mais je l'en empêchais en l'embrassant. Je connaissais sa réponse et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me la dise. Seuls ses bras fort et sa présence me suffisait... Enfin, pour l'instant !

* * *

\- Lisanna ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Lucy ? Elle était censée me ramener des herbes médicinales de chez Polyussica mais on dirait qu'elle a oublié ! S'écria Mirajane, ne comprenant pas la fuite de la blonde une heure plutôt.


End file.
